Ser Benedar
Ser Benedar is a Warrior's Son currently residing at the Sept-Beyond-The-Sea in Braavos. Appearance and Character While not a strikingly handsome man, nor a nobleman, Benedar still manages to give off an air of respect and dignity. This air is maintained with the help of his clear, deep voice. His light brown hair flows atop a hardened face. Despite the roughness, he still retains a welcoming, warm face with gleaming, friendly eyes. History Benedar was born in Sisterton, bearing the 'mark' that Sistermen known for (larger-than-normal webbing between the fingers and toes), and was left at the steps of a sept. Growing up, the child gained the respect and admiration of the sept and it's worshipers. Benedar was able to quickly learn how to read and write using the holy books he was taugh from. At the same time, he took these books and helped the Septons in their sermons. His ability to speak and evoke emotion from the listeners led many to belive he'd eventually rise to become a septon himself. One of the people who took interest in the young lad was a knight of the Warrior's Sons, a man named Ronell. Ronell had been looking for a squire for some time, and who better to take under his wing than this pious young man? The knight had nothing to lose from offering, so he did, and to the suprise of the Septons Benedar took up the offer. In truth Benedar had taken an interest in knights, with the stories of the Swords of the Morning, the Winged Knight, and the like dancing in his head. This offer was also a chance for the youth to actually visit the surrounding lands around the Sept, as he usually never got the chance to travel. While Benedar learned under the Septons with ease, the arts of combat escaped the squire for some time. The armor was too heavy, the swords unbalanced, the horses too jumpy. These were the excuses the youth made. Ronell kept pushing him, however, and he slowly learned the basics of sword play. In an effort to try and push the Squire Benedar to better his martial skills, Ronell placed Benedar in a small melee turnement in Sisterton. He didn't get very far, as his first apponent was a large, burly, and brutal squire who knew no self control. During the fight with the massive squire, Benedar had his shield smashed in, and with no way to effectivly defend himself, had his head cracked open aswell. The knights stepped in before any more damage could be done, but what injuries already happend were gruesome. The fight both perminently damaged Benedar's skull (as the injury was never set properly, resulting in various complications), and deadend Benedar's interest in swordplay. His interest in knighthood in total wasn't diminished, however, and he began to take up the lance as well as focusing on this ability with the shield. After training for a few years, and winning his first tournament, Benedar was knighted at the age of 19. From here, Ser Benedar took up an active role in his community, protecting Septons during their charity work, and hunting down brigands, bandits, and smugglers that plagued Sisterton. He gained a bit of a reputation as well as the admiration of the smallfolk around his Sept. While he worked to clean up the area around the Sept, he began to attract other Warrior's Sons who were looking for an opportunity to help the community. Benedar took the reigns, and set up patrols around wider areas in Sisterton. Within a few years, Benedar had created a small bastion for the pious in Sisterton, with highly efficient guards patroling the nearby streets. This accomplishment still didn't quite satisfy Ser Benedar, as he began to hear about a Sept in Essos, and how it was the last bastion of faith over the Narrow Sea. Growing up in the Sisters showed how bad things were without the guidence of the faith, so he couldn't even imagine the atrosities happening in Braavos. With that, he took a ship and sailed to Braavos along with a few of his own fellow knights, and joined up with the Order of the Eastern Mission in Braavos. Recent Events Family Category:Faith of the Seven Category:Valeman